Noire/Hyper Dimension
The Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Lastation. Due to her constant struggle to be the perfect role model, she can sometimes be a little harsh to her sister, Uni. She still finds a way to fulfill her dreams as she has faked her information to become a voice actress and cosplays as her hobby. Profile Noire Appearance Noire is a girl who looks in her mid-to-late teens, with a slender figure, red eyes, and long black hair. Her hair is kept tied into two pigtails with blue ribbons, and go down to her waist. Her fringe isn't kept parted and she has two bangs that go down to her chin. Her attire consists of a maid-like black top with golden trimmings and white frills around her upper arm and chest, and also reveals a certain portion of her cleavage. Her skirt is white with black trimming and is rather frilled compared to her top, and goes down to her lower-thigh. Personality Noire, in a word, is tsundere. She is a girl who thinks highly of herself and strives to be number one in everything she does. Noire often does and say things but tries to play it off as if there is no more meaning behind her actions. It is possible that she is a very caring person at heart but masks it with snobby, arrogant attitude in the hopes people will not see through her facade. Black Heart Appearance As Black Heart, her eyes are cyan and her hair is pure white, and goes down below her shoulders somewhat, with her fringe standing above her eyes and bangs caressing her face. Her suit is black and white in color and the mechanical appearance is much more visible. It also exposes a mild amount of her cleavage. Her sleeves are pure black, with silver patches in the bicep and tricep area, her gauntlets are black with silver protrusions on the knuckle. Personality Black Heart's personality remains fairly unchanged in her goddess form. The only difference is that she becomes more aggressive and competitive than before, but other than that, she's basically the same. Next Black Appearance Personality Relationships Main Article: Noire/Hyper Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION The events in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 mirror each other with the exception of the Holy Sword route. Once again, Noire and Uni confronts the Planeptune sisters for taking Lastation's shares and loses but Nepgear breaks the sword before Noire can impale herself. The goddesses when they regroup make fun of Noire for being overly dramatic in that scene. Afterwards the goddesses work together pour all their shares and reforge the cursed blade. With the new weapon the Deity of Sin is slain and the events of the true ending are shown. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory are mirrored in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 with the exception of the prologue. After Neptune is defeated in the game, the game stops working. When Neptune enters the game and learns that viruses have ruined the game she saved up her allowance for, she gets mad. Noire is amazed that Neptune can legitimately get angry and wonders why she has an allowance in the first place. Nepgear explains that Neptune would buy every game she saw if she had unlimited access to money so an allowance is put to limit that. Noire then says "Planeptune's CPUs are so weird". Megadimension Neptunia Victory II Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Noire's role is the same as Megadimension Neptunia VII with additional VR events. Lastation's Goddess Noire arrives in the Player's Room and asks if the person in front of her is the Player. Noire explains that they never actually met and introduces herself. She finds it a pleasure to meet the Player. Noire apologizes for dropping in like this but she's been wanting to meet the Player so she thought she would just come over. Noire asks if she's bothering the Player. If Yes: Noire gets upset that the Player is being a little direct. She notices that the Player is just loafing around. She does appreciate the straight response, though. If No: Noire finds that great as she was worried that the Player was too busy for her. Noire notices that this room is pretty nice but she thinks it could use a personal touch. She would like to organize it. Noire asks if it's okay for the Player that she could clean up around here when she visits. If Yes: Noire is pleased and tells the Player to leave it to her. Noire warns the Player not to leave a big mess just because they know she will clean up. She will tell the others that as well, especially Neptune. If No: She guesses the Player does not like people coming in and messing their stuff. Noire finds that perfectly understandable as she has stuff in her room that she wouldn't want anyone to... Noire cuts herself off as she stutters to say she has nothing to hide. Anyways, Noire explains that she usually spends a lot of time hanging out at her friends' houses. Noire explains that her friends like leave their games and manga lying around and she always ends up helping them clean their stuff. Despite that, Noire claims that she is not a bossy lady or some kind of clean freak. She just doesn't like messy room. Noire continues as she has lots of friends so it's difficult to keep up with them all. Noire thinks she said a little too much. She knows that the Player is able to interact with other dimensions, so they probably already know a little about her. Noire tells them that it is true, she visits her friends, like Neptune, pretty regularly. Noire thinks it's difficult to label these relationships so one-sidedly. They are all Goddesses, friends but rivals as well. It's not like they don't get along well, in fact, they have been getting close recently. Noire shakes her head as she feels like she always talks about weird things. Noire realizes that this is the first time she isn't in the room of one of the Goddesses. She thinks this is making her nervous. If Player looks at Noire: Noire wonders what's up as the Player is staring at her. She tells them that it's going to make her feel worse. She asks if they can turn on the A/C or something. If Player does not look at Noire: Noire wonders what she should do at a time like this. Noire had thought up all these interesting topics of conversation, but now she can't think of a single one even when this is her chance to talk. She tells the Player that there's a lot of stuff she wants to talk about next time. She declares she will come over more often, so they better be ready! Noire softens her tone and clarifies that she will do that if the Player is ok with it. She will be really happy if they let her visit again. But for now, Noire is just glad to finally meet the Player. She is going to leave now. She explains Histoire told them to be careful, as maintaining gate co-ordinates can be tricky. She tells the Player she will see them around. Gameplay Main Article: Noire/Hyper Dimension/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Processor Units Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Videos |-|mk2 Chirpers= |-|VII Skills= Quotes Main Article: Noire/Hyper Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Noire Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters